


Примирения нелёгкие пути

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Старк и Стрэндж поссорились.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 9





	Примирения нелёгкие пути

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Stark & Strange 2019.

Стрэндж и Старк поругались.

Вообще-то эти двое самозабвенно собачились всё время, стоило им оказаться в одном помещении. Мстители давно считали их перепалки фоновым шумом вроде неотключаемого радиоприёмника, шипящего на мир помехами. Но теперь радио внезапно смолкло: Старк и Стрэндж разругались в пух и прах, демонстративно игнорировали друг друга и всеми возможными способами избегали. И как так вышло, никто не знал — пропустили мимо ушей по привычке. Вмешиваться, правда, никто не торопился: Старку что-то говорить в таких случаях бесполезно, а как подступиться к доктору, и вовсе понятия не имели, общался-то с ним в основном сам Старк и немного Питер, но не втягивать же ребёнка. Юный Мститель на базе не жил, однако неладное между мистером Старком и доктором всё же заметил. Впрочем, он тоже оставался немым наблюдателем.

***

Стрэндж с суровым видом отправил Плащ Левитации на вешалку. Последние пару дней тот совсем отбился от рук, то и дело норовя незаметно придвинуть хозяина поближе к Старку или задеть того краем, взмывая вместе с магом в воздух. Вроде как недолюбливал же Старка всегда, а тут испереживался из-за ссоры.

Вот как объяснишь Плащу? Тони был чёртовым засранцем, без зазрения совести попирающим чужие личные границы. Стивен оборонялся, только и всего. Но где Плащ — и где личные границы?

То, что каждое такое вторжение сопровождалось лёгким щекотным разрядом вдоль позвоночника и ёканьем где-то в груди, всего лишь нюансы, мелочи и вообще внимания обращать не стоит.

И вот теперь, меряя комнату шагами во всех направлениях, словно иллюстрируя броуновское движение, Стивен отчаянно радовался, что больше никакие Тони Старки не врываются в его дом, не переворачивают жизнь с ног на голову, не сбивают дыхание одним своим присутствием, а сердечный ритм теперь абсолютно ровен, и неважно, что немного ускорен.

Стивен носился по своей гостиной, точно запертый в клетке зверь, и изо всех сил старался не признавать, что хочет Старка обратно. Что вообще — хочет Старка.

— Мистер э... доктор Стрэндж!

Стрэндж едва не подпрыгнул на месте, когда за спиной раздался мальчишеский голос, и резко обернулся. Человек-Паук, в костюме, но без маски, стоял на пороге комнаты и нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу.

— Что? — голос прозвучал резче и грубее, чем хотелось Стрэнджу, но мальчишка и бровью не повёл.

— Там э... небольшая заварушка... Требуется ваша помощь. Вы не брали трубку, и меня отправили за вами. Посреди Центрального парка какая-то пространственная дыра, из неё лезут монстры, а мистер Старк и доктор Беннер не могут вычислить сигнатуру, потому что слишком большой диапазон переменных... или что-то в этом роде, я не очень понял. В общем, все вас очень ждут! — оттарабанил Паук со скоростью пулемётной очереди и выжидающе посмотрел на доктора.

— Маску надень, — бросил Стрэндж, дождался, пока Плащ ляжет на плечи, и открыл портал прямиком в парк.

И, кажется, бесславно закончил бы свои подвиги и свои дни в эту же минуту, если бы не сверхчеловеческая реакция Паука, перехватившего летящий щит Капитана прямо перед его горлом.

— Ты только что едва не угробил надежду этого города, Роджерс, — ядовито прокомментировал Старк, сбивая лучом репульсора многоногое чудище у Стрэнджа за спиной. По-видимому, удар щита пришельцу и предназначался.

— Рады видеть вас, доктор! — не обращая внимания на выпад Старка, улыбнулся магу Капитан и поймал брошенный ему Пауком щит. — Подсобите?

— Как будто у меня есть выбор, — проворчал Стрэндж, старательно не замечая бороздящие воздух лучи репульсоров Железного Человека.

Тот завис в десятке метров над землёй и прикрывал доктора, не подпуская к нему монстров.

— Быстро управился, Паучок, — улыбнулась мальчишке Вдова и перекатилась через спину Бартона, сбивая ногой бросившегося на него пришельца.

— Я же знаю, кого посылать, — самодовольно хмыкнул Старк.

Паук, казалось, от гордости едва из костюма не выпрыгнул. А, нет, только зацепился паутиной за висящего в воздухе Железного Человека и бросился наперерез монстру, направлявшемуся к Беннеру. Последний стоял с наладонником недалеко от портала и пытался что-то вычислить, пока команда его прикрывала.

— Эй, малец, поосторожней! — покачнувшись в воздухе, возмущённо воскликнул Старк и едва не промазал мимо монстра, подбиравшегося к Стрэнджу.

— Простите, мистер Старк, — отозвался Паук.

Ни на грамм раскаяния.

— Просто скажи, что любишь верёвочные качели, и я непременно сделаю такие в тренировочном зале.

— Ага!

О том, что для Человека-Паука весь Нью-Йорк давно превратился в верёвочные качели, никто, разумеется, напоминать не стал.

Стрэндж приблизился к разрыву:

— Оставьте, доктор Беннер, я займусь.

— Конечно-конечно, делайте, что нужно. Я вам не помешаю, — Беннер поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся своей несмелой, подкупающей улыбкой. — Но, если позволите, я всё же продолжу измерения. Необходимо понять, что это за разрывы и как предотвратить их в дальнейшем.

— Как пожелаете, — не стал настаивать Стрэндж (хотя Мстителям определённо не помешал бы Халк) и приступил к изучению разрыва.

Как он и думал, это был магический портал, только он не просто проходил через ткань пространства, соединяя две точки, как его собственные порталы, а проделывал в материи целую брешь. Червоточину в иное измерение, определённо не дружественное, а потому следовало как можно скорее заштопать прореху. Пусть чужеземные создания сидят там, где должны, и не лезут в их мир.

Стрэндж сделал несколько пассов руками, цепляя края прорехи, и закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь, чтобы стянуть их обратно.

Как Железный Человек опустился на землю, он не заметил, а потому, когда выпал из транса, очень удивился, почувствовав спиной нагретый солнцем металл. Прореха схлопнулась, будто её и не было, а Соколиный Глаз, Вдова и Паук добивали последних монстров.

— Порядок, док?

Стрэндж отстранился, вернув себе равновесие, и кивнул, не оборачиваясь. Не успел он придумать, что ещё сказать, как ощутил за спиной пустоту — Старк направился к Беннеру.

— Чем порадуешь, Брюс?

— Боюсь, Тони, что ничем. Твоя Пятница собрала данные, но всё это выглядит полнейшей ерундой. Закономерности, если они и есть, находятся, вероятно, в какой-то другой системе координат, недоступной двоичному коду.

— Ну-ну, не торопись с выводами. Посидим ещё, обмозгуем, — Старк ободряющим жестом положил руку Беннеру на плечо — его броня уже стекла наночастицами в нагрудный контейнер.

— Мне думается, это всё же не наша с тобой область, Тони. Я бы послушал, что нам по этому поводу скажет доктор Стрэндж.

— Да, послушаем, разумеется, — торопливо согласился Тони, принявшись разглядывать взрытый и местами раскуроченный парк. — А пока нужно заняться делами насущными. Пятница, свяжись с городскими службами…

И Старк двинулся прочь, на ходу раздавая распоряжения.

Стрэндж уже собирался открыть портал и вернуться в особняк на Бликер-стрит, как Плащ взбунтовался и стал толкать его вслед за Старком — на глазах у всей команды.

— Прекрати! — сквозь зубы процедил Стивен. — Немедленно, не то пущу на ленточки. Не позорь меня.

— Разногласия даже с собственным гардеробом, док? — голос Старка раздался неожиданно близко. Тот смотрел с любопытством, склонив голову чуть набок и насмешливо кривя губы.

— Просто небольшое недопонимание.

— Как знакомо звучит! И где это я недавно слышала ровно те же слова? — Вдова подошла ближе, в упор глядя на Старка, который недовольно поморщился и торопливо развернулся, словно его всё это вовсе не касалось.

— Так мистер Старк же вчера и сказал, что у них с доктором... — мальчишка смолк, когда на нём сошлись взгляды всех присутствующих, кроме одного. — Ой, простите, это был риторический вопрос, да? Я понял. Риторический вопрос.

Паук испуганно смотрел на спину замершего изваянием Старка, но тот ничего не сказал.

— Что-то я проголодался. Нат, как насчёт старины Дака?

Слова Бартона заставили всех отмереть.

— А я, пожалуй, вернусь домой. Всем доброго дня, — попрощался Стрэндж и исчез в портале.

Дома он первым делом стряхнул Плащ и выговорил ему со всей строгостью:

— Ещё одна выходка, и будешь пылиться в шкафу до тех пор, пока для тебя не найдётся новый владелец, понял меня?

Плащ понуро кивнул воротником и улетел на своё место.

Стивен устало рухнул в кресло.

Что-то со всей этой ситуацией всё равно придётся делать. Всё было бы проще, если бы дела Мстителей и дела магов можно было с лёгкостью разделить и просто заниматься каждый своим, но, увы, в мире всё слишком тесно взаимосвязано, а истинная сила, как показал опыт, в единстве.

Значит, всё общение нужно ограничить работой — и не терзать себя понапрасну близостью недосягаемого.

***

— Чего тебе? — недружелюбно пробурчал Тони, исподлобья глядя на Наташу, которая с хозяйским видом уселась в кресло напротив и закинула ногу на ногу, разглядывая и так знакомую ей обстановку кабинета.

— Какой-то ты нынче мрачный, Тони. Что случилось с твоим фирменным жизнелюбием? Нечаянно уронил его в портал нашего волшебного доктора?

Намёк прозрачный, что для Вдовы несвойственно. Значит, настроена серьёзно, и это удивило Тони. Какое ей, право, дело до их со Стрэнджем разногласий.

— Твоё присутствие кого угодно заставит растерять всякое жизнелюбие. Зачем пришла?

Улыбка слетела с лица Наташи, как не было. Она села прямо, подалась вперёд и посмотрела Тони в глаза:

— Поговорить хочу. Как друг.

Тони откинулся на спинку кресла и разразился громким смехом, в котором не было ни капли веселья.

— Друг? Друг, Наташа? Чей на этот раз? Фьюри? Роджерса? Или нынче ты дружишь ещё с кем-то?

В лице Наташи что-то дрогнуло, исказилось, а глаза словно плеснули болью. Но взгляда она не отвела — не такова была агент Романофф.

— Твой, — просто ответила Наташа, и голос её был твёрд.

Тони растерялся. Они с Наташей знали друг друга давно, работали вместе — если это можно так назвать — задолго до образования Мстителей, и общение их никогда не было ни тёплым, ни близким. (Могло бы быть, но о том, чего так и не сложилось, Тони старался не думать.) Он ей не доверял, она его использовала. Задушевных бесед они не вели и вообще держали дистанцию, даже когда Мстители стали напоминать Тони некое подобие семьи.

Тони и в страшном сне бы не назвал Наташу Романофф своим другом.

Впрочем, и совершенно безразлична она ему не была — не после всего вместе пережитого. Смутная, неясная привязанность, о существовании которой и не подозреваешь, пока связывающая ниточка внезапно не натянется.

Тони искренне считал, что их с Наташей нить оборвалась тогда в Берлине: она ясно дала понять, кто ей друг, а кто — нет.

— Я давно тебя знаю, будь добра, не пудри мне мозги. Уж ты-то должна понимать: я на эту сентиментальную мишуру не ведусь. Мы друзьями никогда не были и никогда не станем. Лучше скажи прямо, чего ты от меня хочешь, и я, по возможности, исполню твою просьбу. На том и разойдёмся.

— Дурак ты, Тони, — Наташа вздохнула и поджала губы. — Нет, ты, конечно, прав, мы с тобой не задушевные приятели, и разногласий у нас было множество. Но что бы ты себе ни думал, ты не безразличный мне человек.

— Что. Тебе. От меня. Нужно? — раздельно проговорил Тони, начиная раздражаться.

— Чтобы ты меня выслушал.

— Найми психолога. Могу посоветовать парочку.

Хороший агент — это, в первую очередь, выдержка и самообладание, а Наташа была не просто хорошим, она была первоклассным агентом. И всё же упрямство Старка выводило её из себя.

Конечно, она понимала. Тони ей не доверял и, положа руку на сердце, правильно делал. Но не в личном. Не теперь. Сейчас она впервые сидела перед ним, сбросив все маски, и искренне хотела помочь.

— Я не так много прошу.

— Могу с этим поспорить. Знаешь, сколько стоит час моего времени?

— Ты меня выслушаешь, даже если мне придётся привязать тебя к этому креслу и заклеить рот, Старк.

Плохо. Недостойно агента, но и Наташа сейчас говорила не как агент.

— О, теперь в ход пошли угрозы. Вот только цели твоего визита я всё ещё не понимаю.

— Я её уже озвучила, Тони. Разговор. Мне не нужно от тебя ни денег, ни разработок, ни прочей херни, об этом пусть у Фьюри голова болит. Просто хочу поговорить.

— Ты себя со стороны слышишь?

— Я понимаю, как это звучит. Всё ещё злишься на меня за Германию? Твоё право, Тони, я не спорю. Хотя насчёт моих мотивов наверняка ошибаешься.

— Сомневаюсь. Как по мне, всё прозрачнее некуда: подмазалась, якобы поддержала, а тем временем втихую подыгрывала Роджерсу. Скажешь, нет?

— Скажу.

— Мне с самого начала следовало понять, что ты со мной на одну сторону не встанешь.

— Тони...

— А вот притвориться, по привычке, это пожалуйста!

— Двойные агенты бывшими не бывают?

— Именно!

— А оружейные магнаты?

Шах и мат.

— Конечно, бывают, Романофф. Ты сидишь прямо перед одним из них. И вообще, это другое. Торговлю оружием можно бросить, заменить один товар другим и продолжать вести дела — разница невелика. А вот маски носить... Мне кажется, ты сама уже не понимаешь, где у тебя личина, а где настоящая ты.

— Может быть и так. Но не значит ли это, что я не играю?

— Откуда мне знать, что это значит, — проворчал Тони, отворачиваясь. Он устал от перепалки и вообще от всего. Денёк был паршивым.

— Ладно. Не хочешь мне верить — не верь, я переживу. Но себе-то доверься. Что бы у вас там с доктором ни произошло, просто пойди и помирись с ним.

— С чего бы вдруг?

— Потому что тебе это нужно, Тони, — улыбнулась Наташа необыкновенно тёплой улыбкой, после чего поднялась с кресла и вышла.

— И что, час промывки мозгов был ради этого? Этой ерунды? — фыркнул Старк в пространство.

***

Данные, собранные Пятницей, не поддавались ни одному из привычных алгоритмов анализа, а это значило, что без помощи мага, простите, мастера мистических искусств не обойтись. Старк уже подумывал, не попросить ли Вонга, но у того — будь неладны эти просветлённые аскеты — даже примитивного мобильника не было. Старк сделал мысленную пометку подарить при случае Вонгу старкфон и, вздохнув, набрал номер Стрэнджа.

Тот, впрочем, даже трубку снять не удосужился — сразу порталом заявился в лабораторию, где они с Брюсом корпели над формулами.

— Тебя стучаться не учили, док? — недовольно проворчал он.

— Позволь заметить, это ты ко мне за помощью обращаешься, а не наоборот, Старк.

— Так ты теперь ещё и ясновидящий? Телепат? Откуда тебе знать, зачем я звоню? — сощурился тот, смеривая доктора взглядом.

— Не нужно быть ясновидящим, чтобы догадаться. Или у тебя могут быть другие причины звонить мне? Хочешь на свидание пригласить?

Вопрос вырвался невольно, и Стрэндж тут же пожалел о своём длинном языке. Оба застыли, но неловкой паузе не позволил затянуться Брюс, тактично кашлянув, отвлекая внимание спорщиков на себя.

— У нас возникли некоторые затруднения с анализом данных по пространственному разрыву в парке, доктор. И ваша помощь была бы как нельзя кстати. Если у вас есть для этого время, разумеется.

Человек, ярость которого воплощалась — буквально — в форме огромного зелёного монстра, обладал чудесной способностью гасить злость окружающих одним словом. Стрэндж только вздохнул и, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Старка, один вид которого производил на него ровно противоположный эффект, обратил своё внимание на голографический экран, зависший над столом.

— Сказать по правде, доктор Беннер, я плохо представляю, чем могу быть вам полезен в этой ситуации. Я, безусловно, лучше вас понимаю природу этих разрывов, но мои знания не укладываются в формулы, которыми вы привыкли оперировать.

— Скажите, доктор Стрэндж, а эти разрывы такие же, как те порталы, которые создаёте вы?

Стрэндж чуть нахмурился, задумавшись.

— В целом, да, у них общая природа. Но порталы соединяют фрагменты пространства, а разрывы…

— ...нарушают пространственную ткань?

— Именно, — подтвердил Стрэндж, и Беннер понимающе покивал.

— В таком случае, доктор, не могли бы вы создать портал, чтобы мы собрали данные и сравнили их с данными по разрывам?

Если бы просил Старк, Стрэндж бы отказал — он не подопытный кролик, а магия — не игрушка. Но просьба, вежливая и исключительно аккуратная, исходила от доктора Беннера, и он не нашёл причин для отказа.

Старк бросал на обоих мрачные взгляды, но не вмешивался, пока не наступило время, когда он должен был подключиться к исследованию. Через полчаса все необходимые данные оказались собраны, и Стрэндж, не прощаясь, ушёл порталом в храм.

— Тони.

В одно короткое слово Брюс ухитрился вместить и сочувствие, и поддержку, и упрёк, и даже лёгкую дружескую насмешку. Тони решил притвориться, будто не понимает, даже зная, что это бессмысленно: друг всегда читал его как открытую книгу. Тони ценил эту его способность больше, чем что-либо, но иногда — вот как сейчас — она создавала неудобства.

— Что, Брюс?

— Пригласи его.

— Кого?

— Доктора Стрэнджа.

— Куда?

— На свидание.

Терпение Брюса порой воистину восхищало.

— Вот ещё, с какой стати? Мы с ним даже не разговариваем.

По одному взгляду Брюса становилось понятно, что он думал об этой их ссоре, и положа руку на сердце, Тони признавал, что всё это действительно выглядело глупо и по-детски. Но это не его вина, окей? Не его вина, что всякий раз, когда он пытался сделать осторожный шаг навстречу, Стрэндж делал три шага назад и просто вышвыривал его за пределы своего личного пространства — иногда буквально. И если тот в нём настолько не заинтересован, что он-то может с этим поделать? Насильно мил не будешь, и лучше перестать стучаться в закрытые двери, раз открывать не хотят.

Брюс вздохнул, глядя на друга, и решил не давить — вернулся к насущной проблеме. Всё-таки явления магической природы очень плохо поддавались тем инструментам анализа, к которым он привык. Кажется, ему нужна ещё одна докторская. Существует ли степень по магии? 

***

Разрывы всё так же возникали в разных точках города, чаще всего — в Парке, а средство для их предотвращения или хотя бы закрытия так и не было найдено. Приходилось обращаться за помощью к Стрэнджу. Старк сбрасывал на телефон сообщения с адресом или координатами, Стрэндж появлялся, закрывал разрыв и уходил.

Оба находили такой вариант сотрудничества наиболее оптимальным.

Остальные молча и категорически не соглашались (даже Клинт признавал, что скучает по их словесным поединкам).

Плащ и Наташа открыто осуждали.

Брюс и Вонг вздыхали про себя и качали головами.

А монстры всё лезли и лезли.

***

— Это должно сработать! — Тони победно хлопнул в ладоши, в третий раз просматривая симуляцию.

— Да, — кивнул Брюс, удовлетворённо глядя на результат многонедельной работы. — Главное — быстро доставить установку в нужное место.

— За это не переживай. Сделаю для неё самоходную платформу, док откроет волшебную дверцу — и вуаля! Проблема с чудиками из другой реальности решена!

***

Всё шло по плану: Беннер настраивал установку, пока Мстители и Стрэндж его прикрывали, отражая атаку агрессивных монстров. И она сработала. Пространственная дыра с шипением затянулась, сузилась в мерцающую точку. 

Старк тут же приземлился рядом, просканировал оставшийся в воздухе след разрыва и деактивировал костюм. 

— Эй, а вот этого в симуляции не было! — обернулся он к Беннеру.

Стрэндж быстро приблизился и склонился, чтобы получше разглядеть остаток разрыва.

— Что скажешь, док? Мы закрыли его?

— Зашили, я бы сказал. Нитками наружу. Интернов, которые так зашивают раны, я выгонял из операционной.

— Ой, не придирайся. Неужели твоё самолюбие страдает от того, что мы в твоих услугах больше не нуждаемся?

Старк фыркнул насмешливо, стоя полубоком и глядя искоса. Стрэндж выпрямился и посмотрел прямо на него.

— Речь не о моём самолюбии, Старк, а о безопасности людей. Мы здесь не в игрушки…

Договорить он не успел. Двойное кольцо на поясе мага случайно задело след разрыва, всех присутствующих на миг ослепило вспышкой, а затем маленькая точка превратилась в маленькую, но стремительно разрастающуюся воронку. Стрэндж почувствовал толчок и через мгновение оказался на земле.

— Старк! — Чёрная Вдова бросилась вперёд, чтобы оттащить Старка от разрыва, но тот внезапно распахнулся, как гигантская пасть, проглотил обоих и схлопнулся без следа...

***

— Дура.

— Сам идиот.

Старк потирал ушибленное плечо, а Романофф, морщась, припадала на левую ногу.

— И что теперь? — спросила она, оглядывая безжизненный — к счастью — ландшафт кругом.

Глянув на неё угрюмо, Старк промолчал, только активировал часы на руке.

— Что, на местное переводишь? Или засекаешь время для соревнования, кто позже подохнет?

— Какой командный дух! Какая вера в друзей, Романофф!

— Кто бы говорил.

Они скрестили острые, как шпаги, взгляды и отступили.

— Брюс вытащит. Он не успокоится, пока не найдёт тебя.

— Если только не позеленеет, — усмешка Наташи горчила, а сама она выглядела слишком уязвимой. Как всегда, когда речь заходила о Брюсе.

— Не позеленеет. Он сильный. Десяток Халков сдержит, если понадобится, чтобы вытащить тебя.

— И тебя.

Тони хмыкнул.

— И меня. Так что мы нынче, Романофф, в роли принцесс, ждущих одного принца.

— Эй! У тебя свой принц есть! Пусть он тебя спасает.

На миг гримаса исказила лицо Тони.

— В таком случае я здесь навечно.

Наташа стёрла с лица все намёки на улыбку и посмотрела Тони в глаза.

— Он придёт. За тобой он придёт, можешь не сомневаться. Не он ли уже однажды отдал за твою жизнь половину Вселенной?

— И вовсе не за меня, — поморщился Тони, но всё же чуть посветлел лицом.

— Так каков план, Старк? — снова бодрым голосом спросила Наташа.

— Выжить. И дождаться, — тот уселся прямо на землю, прислонившись спиной к огромному булыжнику.

— И всё? — выгнутые брови выражали непомерный скепсис.

— Ну… подпространственный сигнал SOS я уже отправил, — подмигнул Тони, указав на часы.

Ну разумеется.

***

— Так значит, вы не можете просто заново открыть этот портал?

Если до этого дня Стрэндж просто уважал доктора Беннера за его терпение и уравновешенность, то теперь был готов неподдельно им восхищаться. Любимая женщина и близкий друг только что на глазах сгинули в ином измерении, а ему хватало самообладания не только сдерживать явно не спокойного Халка, но ещё и сохранять рассудительность.

Он сам едва сохранял холодный разум и едва удерживал себя от того, чтобы просто броситься по измерениям наугад, надеясь, что ему повезёт найти пропавших прежде, чем… Но об этом лучше было не думать.

— Простите, доктор Беннер, но это невозможно. После закрытия порталы не оставляют следов, иначе ткань пространства давно бы уже была изрезана вдоль и поперёк, перемешав миры и измерения. И даже если я случайно открою портал в нужный мир — вовсе не обязательно я попаду в то же место…

Остальные Мстители стояли рядом, напряжённые, обеспокоенные, но вмешиваться не решались. Беннер нервно потёр руки, бросил взгляд на установку и неуверенно протянул:

— А если… если у вас будет ориентир? Маячок?

Стрэндж нахмурился.

— Что вы хотите этим сказать?

— Ну, пока мы изучали разрывы, Тони…

***

— Чёрт подери, Романофф! Зачем ты влезла? У меня же костюм!

Тони лихорадочно нашаривал нано-спрей, одной рукой зажимая рану у неё на боку.

— Ты был без костюма. И не успел бы. Всё нормально, Тони. Бывало и хуже.

— Что я Брюсу скажу, а?

— Ничего. Тебе не придётся ничего говорить, он сам поймёт, почему я не могла по-другому.

— Он всегда всё понимает, да?

Тони усмехнулся краем губ. Наташа вернула ему улыбку.

Вокруг валялись палёные ошмётки местных монстров.

***

Стрэндж мерил шагами лабораторию, пока Беннер пытался засечь сигнал маячка, и клялся, что если через час результата не будет, он вернётся к первоначальному плану — пойдёт по мирам наугад.

Чёртов Старк! И надо же ему было оттолкнуть его от разрыва! Если бы они попали в портал вместе, он бы быстро вернул их обратно.

Чёртов Старк.

— Тони никогда не раздумывает, если надо рискнуть собой, чтобы спасти кого-то. — Стрэндж замер и обернулся. Беннер смотрел на него всё понимающими глазами и улыбался. — И никогда не медлит, если это касается близких ему людей.

— Мы не близки, — возразил Стрэндж, и эти слова будто застряли у него поперёк глотки.

Он так боялся этой близости, что оттолкнул Тони от себя. А тот оттолкнул его от разрыва. Глупый поступок. Самоотверженный, но глупый.

— Разве это не досадное упущение?

— Возможно, — не стал спорить Стрэндж.

— У вас будет шанс его исправить. И, кажется, очень скоро.

На приборной панели настойчиво замигала красная лампочка, а воздухе развернулась голограмма, указывающая путь к пропавшим.

***

— Брюс! Наконец-то!

Старк с облегчением посмотрел на искрящийся золотом такой знакомый портал, подхватил на руки Наташу и бережно передал её другу. Тот улыбнулся ему и торопливо ушёл с ношей в сторону медицинского блока.

Закрыв за ними портал, Стрэндж окинул потрёпанного на вид Старка взглядом с ног до головы.

— Я в норме, — отмахнулся тот. — А вот Романофф врач не помешает.

Стрэндж чуть помедлил, но кивнул молча в ответ и вышел, оставив Старка с друзьями и чуть не плачущим от облегчения Паркером.

***

— Наташа.

Тони стоял в дверях кухни и выглядел неуверенным. Одно это заставило Наташу удержаться от язвительных комментариев: нечасто от Тони услышишь обращение по имени.

— Ты что-то хотел, Тони?

— Поговорить? — произнёс тот так, словно сам боялся собственных слов.

И вновь Наташа проглотила все колкости, которые так и просились на язык — после их памятного разговора в кабинете.

— Говори, — вместо этого ответила она, делая приглашающий жест.

Тони вздохнул, прошёл внутрь и первым делом бросился к ещё полному френч-прессу. С чашкой кофе в руках он почувствовал себя увереннее и взглянул на Наташу.

— То, что я сказал тебе тогда в Германии, неправильно. Я хочу попросить прощения за те слова.

— Тони… — выдохнула Наташа потрясённо, глядя на Старка во все глаза.

— Не то чтобы у меня не было оснований так считать, — резко повысив тон, тут же добавил он. — Однако моё обвинение было поспешным и несправедливым.

— Ты тогда был на грани. Из-за Росса, из-за Стива. Из-за Роуди… Я понимаю, Тони.

— И ты была права. Мне стоило включить мозги и выслушать Роджерса. Помогли бы, и потом уж…

— Ну, Стив сам начал играть в прятки, вместо того, чтобы попросить помощи.

— Только ты, в отличие от меня, вовремя сообразила, что Роджерс не просто так упирается. Хотя и зря, наверное. Всё равно это оказалось ловушкой.

— Я знала про Говарда. Мы со Стивом вместе узнали.

— Ты — это ты.

— Двойной агент? — Наташа скривила губы в усмешке, но Тони покачал головой.

— Хранишь чужие секреты. Роджерс должен был рассказать, не ты. Впрочем, неважно. Мир?

— Мир, — согласилась Наташа, несмело улыбнулась и, поддавшись внутреннему порыву, поймала свободную руку Тони.

Тони сжал её пальцы в ответ.

***

Тони сидел в мастерской, придумывая варианты, как ускорить процесс надевания наноброни, когда в центре помещения распахнулся портал и вошёл Стрэндж.

— Прости, что без стука.

— А, я уже привык, — отмахнулся Тони. — Ты что-то хотел, док?

— Ну… Спросить, как ты? Вы были в другом мире, и неизвестно, как это пребывание могло на вас сказаться. Не чувствуешь ничего необычного? Тошноты, головокружения, желания захватить мир… приступов скромности?

— А что, ты и такое лечишь? Если вдруг почувствую, первым делом приду к тебе, конечно. В одиночку мир захватывать как-то скучновато.

— Править им ещё скучнее, — усмехнулся Стрэндж.

— Точно.

Они посмотрели друг на друга нерешительно, а затем разом заговорили:

— Прости, я, кажется…

— Знаешь, я хотел извиниться…

Оба смолкли. Напряжение, не покидавшее их весь последний месяц, внезапно истаяло, как дым, и они оба рассмеялись.

— В следующий раз, когда я позвоню… всё-таки сними трубку, — хмыкнул Тони. — Если повезёт, это будет не просьба о помощи.

— Да ну?

— Ну да. На свидание… я действительно хочу тебя пригласить.

— Это не обязательно делать по телефону.

***

Когда Стивен вернулся в Санктум Санкторум, мурлыкая себе под нос «Strangers in the night», и скрылся в спальне, Плащ затрепетал, сорвавшись с вешалки, сделал несколько сальто в воздухе и, вальсируя, подлетел к Котлу Космоса. Тот матово блеснул в ответ и пустил лёгкую рябь в кажущейся пустоте своей утробы.

Наконец-то можно было снова спать, не тревожа хрупкую пространственную ткань.


End file.
